


Tam, kam patřím

by ElizabethTheThird



Series: Tam, kam patřím [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, Multi
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTheThird/pseuds/ElizabethTheThird
Summary: Rozběhla jsem takovou... no, ani sama nevím, co z toho bude. Rozhodně si to zaslouží označení AU, protože to ve své podstatě taková alternativní realita je. Jak jedna událost ovlivní všechny ostatní, i když vnější vlivy jsou stále stejné. :D Povídka bude zřejmě vycházet v rytmu kapitola týdně, někdy dřív, někdy později, jak budu stíhat. 
Stokrát omílané a stále živé téma - co by bylo, kdyby Harry Potter přijal nabízené přátelství Draca Malfoye? Spousta věcí by byla určitě jinak... a některé by byly stále stejné... nebo ne? Ve škole se dějí divné věci, přátelství ochládají a jednota se rozpadá. Může člověk zůstat tam, kam patří a přitom v jednotě se všemi ostatními?





	1. 1. kapitola

**Author's Note:**

> Jen pro jistotu, nevlastním žádné z těchto postav (i když bych ráda) a z této povídky mi neplyne žádný finanční zisk (peníze stejně kazí charakter a já mám ten svůj docela ráda!). Vřelé díky paní Rowlingové a panu Medkovi, že pro nás stvořili úžasné hřiště fantazie, na kterém si můžeme hrát - i když se občas jistě chytají za hlavu, co to s Harrym provádíme :D 
> 
> Tohle je jedna z mých prvotin, tak na to berte ohledy - ne do hlavy a ne kamenem, ju? 
> 
> Kudosy, komentáře a konstruktivní kritika vítány!

"Jako první ti koupíme stejnokroj," rozhodl Hagrid. Harry neprotestoval. Byl zvědavý, jak to vypadá v kouzelnickém obchodě - prošli s Hagridem kolem mnoha z nich, ale ještě v žádném nebyli. Kromě toho si nikdy nemohl sám vybrat oblečení, všechno, co nosil, bylo zděděné po bratránkovi, který měl proporce menší velryby. Harry se nemohl dočkat, až shodí své pytlovité kalhoty a příliš velké tričko. Už tak mu bylo nepříjemné, jak na něj všichni nenápadně civí; v Děravém kotli to bylo ještě horší, tam ho dokonce poznali a on nebyl na tolik pozornosti zvyklý. 

Hagrid ho dovedl před krámek s vývěsním štítem 'Madame Malkinová - Hábity pro každou příležitost'. Už se chystal vstoupit dovnitř, když ho zarazila těžká ruka, která mu dopadla na rameno. "Poslouchej, Harry, nevadilo by ti, kdybych si zašel do Děravého kotle a dal si nějaký životabudič? Já tyhle vozejky u Gringotových prostě nesnáším!" Harry se trochu zarazil - nikdy si sám nevybíral oblečení a netušil, jak na to. Ale nechtěl, aby si obr myslel, že potřebuje pomoct úplně se vším. Navíc Hagrid vypadal opravdu špatně, tak jen přikývnul a strčil do dveří. 

Madame Malkinová byla buclatá, usměvavá čarodějka, celá ve světle fialové.

"Do Bradavic, drahoušku?" zeptala se, ještě než ze sebe Harry vypravil jediné slovo. "Máme tu všechno, co budete potřebovat - ostatně jednoho mladého muže právě strojíme!"

V zadní části obchodu stál na stoličce nějaký chlapec s bledým, špičatým obličejem a druhá čarodějka mu právě špendlila dlouhý černý hábit. Lem mu dosahoval až do půlky stoličky a na rukávech se mu třpytila stříbrná výšivka. Madame Malkinová postavila Harryho na vedlejší stoličku, přetáhla mu přes hlavu podobný hábit a začala mu ho špendlit na správnou délku. 

"Ahoj," pozdravil chlapec. "Taky do Bradavic?"

"Taky," přikývl Harry. Byl trochu nervózní, když sledoval madame Malkinovou, jak kolem něj poletuje. Navíc ty špendlíky se zdály živé; hýbaly se, vrtěly a snažily se nenápadně změnit místo. 

"Otec vedle kupuje knížky a matka se šla podívat na hůlky," pokračoval chlapec. "Víš, jak to chodí, hůlka si vybírá kouzelníka a tak, ale ani jeden z nás tu nechce trávit více času, než je nezbytně nutné. Mezi tolika lidmi!" Poslední slovo protáhl, jako by to byla urážka. 

Harry nevěděl, co na to má říct a tak byl radši zticha. Mohl by přísahat, že se ty špendlíky pohybovaly - jeden s modrou hlavičkou, který byl před chvílí prokazatelně na rukávu, se teď blýskal nebezpečně blízko jeho nohy. 

"Pak je ještě musím zatáhnout někam, kde mají závodní košťata," pokračoval chlapec, jako by nic. "Prý šel do prodeje nový typ Nimbusu. Myslím, že otce přemluvím, aby mi jeden koupil a nějak ho do hradu propašuju. Nechápu, proč v prvním ročníku nesmíme mít vlastní košťata." 

"Možná se bojí, že až uvidíme, co všechno po nás chtějí za domácí úkoly, tak v panice uletíme," zažertoval Harry. Ve své staré škole si někdy přával, aby to bylo možné. 

Chlapec se ani tak neusmál, jako spíš zvedl jeden koutek v ironickém úsměvu. 

"Zřejmě. Představ si ty překvapené obličeje hluboko pod sebou! Nebo se možná obávají, že by se jimi někteří slabomyslnější jedinci spíše mlátili po hlavě." 

Harry málem vyprskl, když si představil, jak někoho tluče po hlavě podobným koštětem, jaké viděl ve výloze jednoho obchodu. Ideálně Dudlyho. Harrymu se zamlouval chlapcův zvláštně kousavý smysl pro humor. Možná si našel prvního kamaráda! Ví Bůh, že by nějakého potřeboval. Kromě Hagrida se s ním nikdo nikdy přátelsky nebavil. Dudly mu dělal ze života peklo doma i ve škole a všichni spolužáci se s ním báli promluvit, aby proti sobě nepoštvali Dudlyho a jeho bandu. 

"Jak se jmenuješ?" zeptal se, aby řeč nestála. 

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!" Draco to pronesl tak nadutě, jako by to ve skutečnosti znamenalo 'vládce světa' a Harry zakašlal v marné snaze zamaskovat smích. 

"Moje jméno je snad k smíchu?" ucedil Draco najednou úplně ledovým tónem. Oči měl přivřené a vypadal jako had chystající se k útoku. Harry honem nahodil zpátečku. 

"Ne! Nemyslel jsem tím nic špatného! Jen ses představil úplně stejně jako James Bond a mě to přišlo vtipné, nic víc!" Kousek bondovky jednou zahlédl úplně náhodou, když vytíral podlahu v kuchyni a Dursleyovi měli zapnutou televizi. V paměti mu uvízla jen tahle jediná hláška, než na něj strýc Vernon zaječel, aby se neflákal. 

Draco povytáhl obočí a zatvářil se lehce zmateně. "Žádného Bonda neznám. Kdo je to?"

"To je... postava z jednoho filmu. Je to špion a hrdina, chrání svět, bojuje s padouchy, zachraňuje krásné ženy a...tak." 

Dracův škleb byl kyselý jako by kousl do citronu. 

"Tím chceš říct, že mluvím jako nějaký mudlovský playboy z pohyblivých obrázků?" 

Harry vyprskl, tentokrát doopravdy. Draco jen ironicky zakroutil hlavou a zvedl nos. 

"A tvé jméno?" zeptal se, jako by mu prokazoval milost jen tím, že se zeptá. 

"Harry. Harry Potter." 

Pokud mohl soudit z na chvíli vyvalených očí, zřejmě to Draca pořádně překvapilo. To ale trvalo jen vteřinku, než se Dracovy rysy vyhladily do naprosto nečitelné masky. Až si Harry nebyl jistý, jestli se mu to jen nezdálo. 

"Čekal bych, že budeš mít za patami davy fanoušků," protáhl Draco znuděným (a trochu pohrdavým?) tónem. Tentokrát se zašklebil Harry. 

"Utekl jsem jim u Děravého kotle. Všichni mě tam poznali a já nemám tušení proč! Připadám si jako nějaká atrakce, když mě všichni zdraví a chtějí si se mnou potřást rukou." 

Draco povytáhl obočí a chystal se něco říct, když madame Malkinová pronesla "A je to, drahoušku," takže Malfoy seskočil ze stoličky a zamířil do přední části obchodu k pultu. 

"Uvidíme se v Bradavicích," pronesl napůl přes rameno. Harry se za ním díval a přemýšlel, co to mělo kruci znamenat...

 

***

 

"Všim sem si, že sis u Madame Malkinový s někým povídal," pronesl Hagrid jakoby nic, když později seděli v hostinci u guláše. Harry měl před sebou talíř, Hagrid plnou mísu. "Vypadal jako mladej Malfoy." 

"Jo, jmenuje se Draco. Povídali jsme si," odpověděl Harry nepřítomně, jak se snažil nacpat si do pusy vrchovatou lžíci omáčky. Ani si neuvědomil, jak je vyhladovělý, než před ně postavili jídlo. Ty nákupy ho zmohly víc, než čekal. 

"Aha. Koukni, Harry, nechci ti nějak říkat, co máš dělat, ale s mladym Malfoyem by ses podle mýho neměl moc kamarádit!" 

Harry položil lžíci. "Proč? Je fajn."

"Poslechni, tenhle kluk nepochází zrovna z dobrý rodiny. Jeho otec, on byl... služebníkem Ty-víš-koho, aspoň se to tvrdí. Když Ty-víš-kdo zmizel, tvrdil, že byl očarovanej, ale podle mýho se jen vymlouval. A Malfoy je hodně po tatínkovi. Myslím, že by ses s ním neměl stýkat!"

"Dracův otec byl ve službách Vol... Ty-víš-koho?"

"Jo a prý jen čeká, až se jeho pán vrátí, aby se k němu zasejc připojil!" 

Harrymu z toho všeho bušilo v hlavě. Dracův otec byl ve službách Voldemorta? Stejného člověka, který mu zabil rodiče a který se pokusil zabít i jeho? Kvůli kterému má na čele jizvu a kvůli kterému ho všichni znají? Draco se nezdál nijak zvlášť zlý, možnábyl trochu nafoukaný, ale jinak celkem fajn. Harry už vůbec nevěděl, co si o tom všem myslet.


	2. 2. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neslibuj něco, co nemůžeš splnit! Věřte mi, vnitřně se bičuju, že jsem se odmlčela na tak dlouho, ale mám dvě polehčující okolnosti. Za a) neměla jsem tu správnou náladu a jak každý ví, bez té se psát nedá a za b) sepisovat novou kapitolu a zároveň seminární práci fakt nejde! Naštěstí jsem obojí úspěšně dopsala a novou kapitolu vám přináším s kajícnou omluvou. Musíte mít se mnou zkrátka trpělivost. 
> 
> Rozřazovací systém v Bradavicích je mírně řečeno neurčitelný a Ronovi se z toho pomyšlení dělá špatně.

"Ať už bude v kterékoliv koleji, doufám, že já budu někde jinde," prohlásil Ron, když dívka, co se představila jako Hermiona, frnkla zase o kus dál. Harry s tím musel, byť zdráhavě, souhlasit - působila dost důležitě a namyšleně, stylem "já vím všechno nejlíp!" Mimoděk si vzpomněl na svého známého?/kamaráda? z obchodu s hábity. Draco byl taky dost namyšlený, ale aspoň hned každého nepoučoval. Při pohledu na něj se člověku vybavil král, pohlížející na všechny okolo z výše svého trůnu. 

"To zaklínadlo mě naučil George, ale věděl jsem, že bude k ničemu," dodal Ron mrzutě a Harry k němu opět obrátil pohled. 

"Ve které koleji jsou tví bratři?"

"V Nebelvíru," odpověděl Ron. Zdálo se, že se ho opět zmocňuje zádumčivost. "Mamka s taťkou tam taky chodili, nevím, co řeknou, jestli se tam nedostanu. Myslím, že by snad ušel i Havraspár, ale představ si, že by mě poslali do Zmijozelu!" Ron se afektovaně otřásl. 

"Ehm, a co je na Zmijozelu tak strašného?" Harry si připadal trochu trapně, očividně to bylo něco, co každý věděl. To byl ten problém, když jste se z mudly najednou stali kouzelníkem - někdy jste neměli tušení, o čem to lidi mluví. 

Ron trochu vykulil oči. "Děláš si srandu? Ve Zmijozelu studovali všichni, kteří se dali na scestí. Ze všech se stali černokněžníci, temní čarodějové - je to kolej zla. Do Zmijozelu prý chodil i Ty-víš-kdo, když studoval v Bradavicích!" 

"Vol..., Ty-víš-kdo chodil do Bradavic?" 

"Jo, ale před mnoha lety." 

To bylo rozhodně nečkané. Když si Harry představil, že Voldemort chodil do Bradavic, že se učil ve stejných třídách, spal ve stejných ložnicích... Měl z toho takový svíravý pocit kolem žaludku. jak se má člověk vyrovnat s faktem, že bude chodit do stejné školy jako jeho nepřítel? 

"Neboj se, ty určitě přijdeš do Nebelvíru," uklidňoval ho Ron, když si všiml, jak Harry zbledl. 

"A jak to víš?"

"Prý nás roztřídí pomocí nějakého kouzla, nebo něčeho takového. Fred říkal, že to dost bolí, ale podle mě si jen dělal legraci. Aspoň myslím!" Teď pro změnu zbledl Ron - vypadal, jako by ho najednou rozbolelo břicho. "Harry, pohlídáš mi na minutku věci? Musím si, hm, skočit na záchod." 

"Jasně." 

Ron zmizel, poněkud nazelenalý v obličeji a Harry se zadíval z okna. Vzpomněl si na svou starou mudlovskou školu, jak vždycky při rozřazování v tělocviku zbyl poslední, protože ho nikdo v družstvu nechtěl a stáhl se mu žaludek. Co když to v Bradavicích bude stejné? 

"Ale ale ale, vypadá to, že se nám tu rýsuje zárodek prvotřídního Zmijozela," ozval se najednou uhlazený hlas, protahující každé slovo. Harry se obrátil ke dveřím. No samozřejmě. O dveře kupé se nedbale opíral Draco Malfoy, blonďaté vlasy pečlivě ulíznuté k hlavě, takže ještě víc vynikla jeho špičatá brada. Už se převlékl do hábitu, stříbrná výšivka na jeho rukávech se zatřpytila, když si pomalým pohybem založil ruce před tělem. Za ním stáli dva chlapci, o dost ramenatější a nejmíň o hlavu vyšší. Jejich tváře vypadaly jako neuměle vytesané ze žuly.  
Draco vešel do kupé a plácnul sebou na sedadlo naproti Harrymu, ani se nezeptal, jestli smí. Oba chlapci zůstali stát ve dveřích kupé jako tělesná stráž. 

"Ten zrzek, co odsud před chvílí vyletěl, měl v obličeji krásně zelenou barvu! Kdo by to byl řekl, Pottere, že budeš děsit lidi už ve vlaku!" Malfoy si posloužil jednou čokoládovou žabkou z Ronovy hromady. Harry se zamračil. 

"Za á, jmenuje se Ron, za bé, to je jeho čokoláda, co právě žvejkáš..." Blonďák se pochybovačně podíval na nakousnutou žabku, jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli se s ní neotráví, ale pak si zbytek nacpal do pusy. "...a za cé, já nikoho neděsím! Ron si jen potřeboval odskočit." Draco jen ironicky pozvedl jeden koutek. "Navíc, nemůžeš vědět, že budu Zmijozel - rozdělí nás přece až ve škole."

"To je, technicky vzato, pravda, ale každý přichází do Bradavic s nějakým talentem, předurčením, jestli chceš. No a podle mého se perfektně hodíš do Zmijozelu!" 

Harry se zamračil ještě víc. "Nejsem si jistý, jestli do něj chci patřit. Prý je to dost temná kolej. Ron říkal..."

"Ron?" Draco se tvářil, jako by mu jen to jméno působilo fyzickou bolest. "Vsadím se, že už ti navykládal pěkné pohádky, co? Že je to líheň temných čarodějů, že jen Nebelvír je ten jediný a pravý, co?" Harry se ošil, tak nějak to v konečném výsledku vyznělo. "Tak mi dovol ti trochu osvětlit situaci. Do Bradavic každý přichází s určitým nadáním, ale opravdu rozhoduje to, co daná osoba chce! Chytráci a šprti, jejichž posláním je zapadat prachem v knihovně, jdou do Havraspáru. Ti, co neumí nic pořádného, do Mrzimoru. A ti, kteří to chtějí někam skutečně dotáhnout, patří do Zmijozelu. Zbytek končí v Nebelvíru, předpojatí hajzlové, co se do všeho vrhají po hlavě a neustále porušují pravidla. Tak se nejdřív zamysli, kam chceš doopravdy jít, Pottere!" Draco dýchal trochu zrychleně, ve tváři se mu objevilo něco barvy. 

Harry si ho trochu zaskočeně měřil. "Jsi v pohodě?" 

"Jo!" štěknul Draco, až sebou Harry trochu trhnul. 

"Promiň, nemyslel jsem to... nechtěl jsem říct, že by byl Zmijozel horší než ostatní koleje," omluvil se Harry. 

"Celá moje rodina, všichni příbuzní, chodili do Zmijozelu, ve starých rodinách je tradicí, že všichni navštěvují stejnou kolej," řekl Draco potichu. "Nechci je zklamat, ale... vadí mi, že všichni ze Zmijozelu jsou automaticky bráni jako služebníci zla." Harry si skousnul ret, takhle o tom vůbec nepřemýšlel. 

Pomalu natáhl ke druhému chlapci ruku. "Draco, já tě nepovažuju za zlého," řekl uklidňujícím tónem. Blonďák vzhlédl, rty stisknuté do pevné čárky a oči pochybovačně přivřené. "A ať už budem zařazení kamkoliv, byl bych rád, kdybys byl můj kamarád." 

Draco na jeho ruku skoro minutu zíral, než se mu podíval do očí. "Nikdy jsem kamaráda neměl." Lehce se ušklíbnul. "Patří ke kamarádství vyhrožovat ti krutou smrtí, jestli se někomu zmíníš o našem rozhovoru?" Harry se ušklíbnul taky. "Slibuju, že o tom nikomu neřeknu." Pamatoval si, jak se naučil potlačovat před Dursleyovými každou svou emoci, protože tím je jen vyprovokoval. 

Draco zvedl jeden koutek a konečně přijal nabízenou ruku. Přerušilo je odkašlání jednoho z chlapců, kteří pořád stáli ve vchodu do kupé (Harry na ně skoro zapomněl - na to jak byli velcí, byli docela nenápadní!). 

"Radši už půjdu, než mě tu uvidí Weasly a dostane sedmero záchvatů, že kazím Spasitele!" 

Harry se na něj zašklebil. "Ron je fajn, kdyby sis s ním promluvil..." 

"Ani omylem, Pottere! To, že se přátelím s tebou, neznamená, že se začnu bavit s každým troubou, který se okolo tebe ochomýtá! Uvidíme se na rozřazování." Zmizel i se svým doprovodem jen chviličku předtím, než se Ron objevil ve dveřích.


	3. 3. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nějak se mi začalo chtít psát, což jistě všichni uvítáte. Takže tady je nová kapitola. A propo, slíbila jsem vám humor, tak tady ho máte - osobně si myslím, že scéna s žabákem je ve filmu nedoceněná... :D

Harry si nikdy neuměl představit tak podivnou a nádhernou místnost. Velká síň si své jméno skutečně zasloužila. Vysoká okna byla vykládána barevným sklem a díky žebroví ve stěnách vypadala síň jako katedrála. Strop připomínal bezmračné noční nebe a zářily na něm miliony hvězd. Harry na půl ucha slyšel Hermionu, jak někde za ním mumlá: "Je začarovaný, aby vypadal jako nebe. Přečetla jsem si to v Bradavických dějinách!" Celou Velkou síň osvětlovaly tisíce svíček, jež se vznášely ve vzduchu a střídavě se protahovaly a zkracovaly, takže po stěnách neustále tančily odlesky. Na druhém konci síně byl umístěn dlouhý stůl, za kterým seděli učitelé a k němu teď profesorka McGonagallová odvedla žáky prvního ročníku.   
Na stupínku těsně před stolem stála obyčejná dřevěná stolička a na ní ležel ten nejšpinavější, nejotrhanější a nejzáplatovanější klobouk, jaký kdy Harry viděl. Možná nám teď uloží abychom z něj zkusili vytáhnout králíka, napadlo Harryho. 

Profesorka McGonagallová počkala, až se všichni shromáždí pod stupínkem a rozvinula velký svitek pergamenu. "Až vyvolám vaše jméno-" začala, ale najednou ji přerušil divoký výkřik: "TREVORE!" Profesorka vyvalila oči, takhle neuctivě ještě nikdy přerušena nebyla! Ucítila, že ji něco tíží na botě a sklopila pohled. 

"Kuň, kuň," oznámila jí vypasená ropucha. 

Celá Velká síň vybuchla smíchy. Ron se tak rozchechtal, že se musel opřít dlaněmi o kolena. Harry si raději připlácl ruku na pusu. Dokonce i Brumbál se nepatrně pousmál.   
Profesorka McGonagallová se se vší zbylou důstojností narovnala a nepatrně cukla s botou. Žabák se skutálel na zem, kde ho bleskurychle sebral trochu boubelatý kluk s úplně rudýma ušima (Harry se mu nedivil, byl to docela trapas, i když vtipný). Kluk zamumlal "Pardon" tak potichu, že ho skoro nebylo slyšet a zmizel mezi ostatními prváky. Profesorka zpražila hlouček stále se pochichtávajících prváků ledovým pohledem a jako by se absolutně nic nestalo, rozvinula znovu svitek pergamenu. Všichni okamžitě ztichli. 

"Až vyvolám vaše jméno, vystoupíte sem na pódium a já vám dám na Hlavu Moudrý klobouk, abyste mohli být zařazeni do příslušné koleje." 

"Abbotová, Hannah!" 

Z řady studentů vyklopýtala růžovolící dívka s blonďatými copy a opatrně usedla na připravenou stoličku. Profesorka McGonagallová jí na hlavu posadila Moudrý klobouk, který jí okamžitě spadl přes oči. Vypadalo to, jako by se Klobouk trochu zavrtěl a za okamžik...

"Mrzimor!" 

Od stolu vpravo se ozval potlesk a jásot. Hannah sundala klobouk a šla se posadit ke svým spolužákům. 

"Bonesová, Susan!" 

"Mrzimor!" křikl Klobouk znovu a Susan odcupitala za Hannah a posadila se vedle ní.  
Jeden za druhým byli studenti zařazováni do kolejí. Harry si všiml, že někdy Klobouk vykřikl jméno téměř okamžitě, zatímco jindy mu chvíli trvalo, než se rozhodl. "Finch-Fletley, Justin" seděl na stoličce málem celou minutu, než Klobouk rozhodl, že patří do Nebelvíru. 

"Grangerová, Hermiona!" 

Hermiona ke stoličce málem utíkala a dychtivě si Klobouk narazila na hlavu. Zdálo se, že se spolu o něčem dohadují, pokud tedy Harry mohl soudit z toho kousku brady, který byl pod Kloboukem vidět. 

"Nebelvír!" vykřikl Klobouk a Ron hlasitě vzdychl. Hermiona vypadala překvapeně, ale poslušně se vydala k příslušnému stolu.   
Harry začínal být čím dál víc nervózní. Co když ho Klobouk nezařadí vůbec nikam? Co když bude sedět na stoličce s kloboukem na očích bůhvíjak dlouho, až mu ho profesorka McGonagallová strhne, řekne, že se zřejmě stal nějaký omyl a Harry bude muset nastoupit do zpátečního vlaku? 

Když profesorka McGonagallová vyvolala (poněkud stroze) Nevilla Longbottoma, chlapec se ke stoličce šoural jako na popravu. Klobouku trvalo dlouho, než o něm dokázal rozhodnout. Když konečně vykřikl "Nebelvír!", jen frkla a Klobouk mu sundala. Neville bleskurychle zmizel, šťastný, že může pryč. 

Když vyvolali Malfoye, Draco na Harryho vrhl rychlý postraní pohled a s nosem pěkně nahoru zamířil ke stoličce. Harry si vzpomněl na jejich rozmluvu ve vlaku, že lidi rozdělují podle toho, co chtějí dokázat. A taky na Rona, který se chce dostat do Nebelvíru. Harry nevěděl, co si má myslet. Nepřipadal si nijak zvlášť talentovaný ani nadaný - jen chtěl prostě někam patřit. A hlavně, aby se už dostal na řadu - cítil se, jako by měl žaludek zavázaný na uzel.   
Sotva se Klobouk dotkl Dracovy hlavy, okamžitě zaječel "Zmijozel!" a Harry slyšel, jak si Ron posměšně odfrkl. Pocítil náhlou prudkou touhu Rona okřiknout, ale to už profesorka McGonagallová vyvolávala dalšího žáka. 

Konečně se dostali až k písmenu P. 

"Potter, Harry!"

Jakmile Harry vykročil ke stoličce, ze všech stran se zvedla vlna šuškání. Jakoby v celé Velké síni vzplály malé syčivé ohnivé jazýčky. 

"Opravdu řekla Potter?" 

"To jako ten Potter?" 

Se žaludkem až v krku se Harry posadil. To poslední, co viděl, než mu Klobouk spadl přes oči, byla síň plná lidí, kteří natahovali krky, aby na něj lépe viděli. Pak už se díval jen na černý vnitřek Klobouku a čekal.   
"Hmm," ozval se tichý hlásek v jeho uchu. "Těžké, tohle je velice těžké. Máš kuráž, to ano. A nadání ti také nechybí, to přísahámbohu ne... A máš chuť předvést, co všechno dokážeš. Kam tě ale pošlu?" 

Harry si vzpomněl na síň plnou civících lidí. Na ten uzlovitý pocit v žaludku, když se bál, že ho nikam nezařadí, že se bude muset vrátit k Dursleyovým. 

'Dejte mě někam, kam zapadnu! Kam budu patřit,' pomyslel si naléhavě. 

"Skutečně? Jen tenhle jediný požadavek?" zeptal se slabý hlásek. "Jsi si jistý? No, pokud je tomu opravdu tak, ať je to tedy ZMIJOZEL!" Poslední slovo Klobouk vykřikl na celou síň. 

Ticho bylo ohlušující. 

Harry si Moudrý klobouk sundal sám, profesorka McGonagallová byla očividně v takovém šoku, že se na nic nezmohla - aspoň tak odhadoval odle jejího výrazu. Obrátil se k profesorskému stolu. Hagrid vypadal vyloženě zklamaně, z čehož Harryho zabolelo u srdce. Profesor Quirell, se kterým se setkal na začátku roku u Děravého kotle, nervózně poposedával a mnul si ruce. Vedle Quirella seděl neznámý muž s černýma očima, velkým nosem a mastnými černými vlasy, který na něj zíral s pootevřenou pusou. Když zachytil Harryho pohled, rázně zaklapl ústa a obdařil ho naprosto nečitelným pohledem. 

Profesorka McGonagallová Harrymu omámeně pokynula, aby uvolnil místo. Harry seskočil ze stoličky a zamířil ke Zmijozelskému stolu. Celá Velká síň na něj civěla, jako by měl tři hlavy, možná čtyři. Podařilo se mu dostat se ke stolu, aniž by pod upřenými pohledy zakopl nebo se jinak znemožnil a zrovna, když se nadechoval, aby se zeptal, jestli je tu volno, začal chlapec na kraji stolu divoce gestikulovat na místo vedle sebe. Theodor Nott, vybavil si Harry jméno. 

"Už si promerlina sedni, Pottere! A nestůj tady jako vycpaný domácí skřítek," ucedil koutkem úst Draco, sedící z druhé strany Notta. 

"Díky," řekl Harry oběma současně, posadil se na volné místo a upřel pohled na zlatý talíř před sebou, aby se nemusel dívat, jak na něj všichni pořád zírají. 

Zbytek Velké síně se konečně vzpamatoval a vrátil se k rozřazování. Harry sledoval, jak byl zbytek dětí rozdělen. Viděl, jak Moudrý klobouk poslal Rona Weaslyho do Nebelvíru a pro sebe se pousmál - Ronovi se splnilo přání. Poslední chlapec, Blaise Zabini, byl zařazen do Zmijozelu. Harry tleskal spolu s ostatními a Blaise se posadil naproti Dracovi. 

Profesorka McGonagallová srolovala pergamen a spolu s Moudrým kloboukem ho odnesla pryč.


	4. 4. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konečně jsem se dokopala k dopsání nové kapitoly, kterou už mám rozepsanou aspoň týden! Dobrá vůle zvítězila, ale bylo to o chlup ;) Když se mi neočekávaně restartoval počítač s neuloženou první polovinou, myslela jsem, že ten odporný stroj vyhodím z okna... :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malá poznámka: beru to tak, že sídla některých starých čistokrevných rodů (Malfoy Manor, sídlo Zabiniů) jsou opravdu prastará, nejméně ze středověku. Tudíž jsou plné duchů předků a pro děti z těchto rodů není nic neobvyklého, když jim pokojem projde duch prapradědečka. Proto je bradavičtí duchové nechávají chladnými. Chudák Harry to má jako cvičení nervové odolnosti - nikdy jsem netvrdila, že nejsem zlomyslná!

Harry jen nevěřícně zíral, když se zlaté talíře zčistajasna naplnily jídlem. Nikdy ho neviděl tolik pohromadě. Ne, že by byl u Dursleyových vyloženě o hladu, ale nikdy mu nedovolili sníst tolik, kolik by býval chtěl. Teta Petunie mu většinou nechala v kuchyni kus chleba se sýrem (prý aby jim "nekazil chuť"), zatímco se nacpávali v jídelně u slavnostního oběda. Navíc, Dudley vždycky snědl všechno, na co měl Harry doopravdy chuť, i kdyby mu z toho mělo být špatně. 

Takže teď si naložil plný talíř dobrot, ode všeho trochu a pustil se do jídla. Všechno to bylo vynikající. 

Zrovna se natahoval po krásně vypečeném kuřecím stehýnku, když málem dostal infarkt. Přesně doprostřed mísy došlápla průhledná noha, obutá ve střevíci s velkou zdobenou přezkou. Pomalu ji sledoval pohledem výš, přes balonovité kalhoty s dlouhými průstřihy, odhalujícími tmavší látku vespod, těžce vypadající kabát se založenými rukávy a velkými knoflíky (zřejmě zdobené drahokamy), ze kterého vykukovaly bohaté záhyby volánovité košile, až ke tváři zasmušile se tvářícího muže. Na hlavě měl velkou kudrnatou paruku podobnou těm, které se nosily za Ludvíka XIV. Na rukou mu řinčely řetězy a v jedné držel zdobenou špacírku, kterou se právě opíral o Nottův talíř. Všechno na něm, od paruky až po tu hůlku, bylo stříbřitě šedé a mohli jste zkrz něj vidět na druhou stranu síně. Duch! 

"Dobrý večer, Barone! Jaké jste měl léto?" pozdravil ho Blaise Zabini, jako by bylo zcela normální konverzovat u večeře s duchem. 

"Pokud by si Skoro bezhlavý Nick neustále nestěžoval, že mu opět zamítli účast na Bezhlavém honu, bylo by léto výrazně příjemnější!" odsekl Baron a bodl hůlkou do mísy masového nákypu. "Už z definice názvu je jasné, že se ho nemůže zúčastnit nikdo, komu stále drží hlava na krku!" Ukázal hůlkou k nebelvírskému stolu, na dalšího ducha s krajkovým fižím okolo krku. Zrovna se o něčem bavil s Ronem. 

Jak může být 'skoro bezhlavý', říkal si Harry. Vzápětí dostal odpověď: duch uchopil svou hlavu za ucho a zatáhl. Celá hlava se mu odklopila z krku, jako by byla na kloubech a spadla mu na rameno. Očividně se ho kdysi někdo pokusil stít, ale neudělal to pořádně. Harry slyšel, jak si stěžuje: "...půl palce šlachy a kvůli takové maličkosti mi nechtějí povolit účast!" Všichni okolo něj vypadali, jako by se jim mělo udělat špatně. 

"Tak tohle mi vždycky spolehlivě rozhodí zažívání," zamumlal někdo ze starších studentů. Harryho taky přešla chuť k jídlu a radši se zadíval k profesorskému stolu. Hagrid tam důkladně upíjel ze své číše, velikostí připomínající spíš malý kbelík. Profesorka McGonagallová se o něčem dohadovala s ředitelem Brumbálem, který ji konejšivě popleskal po ruce. Profesor Quirell ve svém směšném turbanu hovořil s nějakým černovlasým mužem v černém hábitu. Jako by věděl, že je pozorován, odvrátil muž pohled a zadíval se ke zmijozelskému stolu. Harry polknul. Mužův pohled byl černý a nečitelný, jako by hleděl do studny a zdálo se, jako by se mu díval přímo do očí. Rychle uhnul pohledem. 

Harry dloubnul loktem do Notta. "Kdo je ten učitel, co se baví s profesorem Quirellem?" 

"To je profesor Snape, ředitel naší koleje. Slyšel jsem, že je dost přísný, ale prý Zmijozelu nadržuje nade všemi kolejemi." 

"Je dost pedantský," přidal se jeden čtvrťák; Mitchel Flint, jestli se Harry dobře pamatoval. "Vyžaduje od nás jen to nejlepší a když se podle jeho názoru dost nesnažíš, to je teprve masakr. Ale když dojde na mezikolejní spory, můžeš se spolehnout, že bude vždy na tvé straně!" 

Harry se trochu nejistě pousmál. Bylo by fajn mít někoho, kdo stojí vždy při tobě, ale z pohledu do těch chladných očí měl nepříjemný pocit. 

***

 

"...a teď už na kutě a klusem!" 

Prváci se vydali tlachajícím davem za svými prefekty. Všichni směřovali do horních pater hradu, jen Zmijozelští zamířili ke sklepení. Syrovost okolních zdí na ně přímo čišela, bylo s podivem, že jim nešla pára od pusy. Bradavice byly staré, kamenné a měly tu nevýhodu, že se ve sklepeních držela vlhkost a chlad. Alespoň na chodbách, pokoje a učebny byly opatřeny speciálními kouzly, ale ani ta někdy nestačila.   
Nebýt loučí na stěnách, byla by okolo naprostá tma. Prefekt dovedl prváky na konec chodby, kde nebylo nic, jen zeď. Harry se zmateně rozhlížel - neodbočili někde špatně? Prefekt ukázal na jedno místo na zdi. Když se všichni naklonili blíž, mohli vidět maličkého hádka, vytesaného na jednom z kamenů. 

"Nemáme nic takového, jako jsou mluvící obrazy nebo hádanky - musíte vědět, kam sáhnout," poučil je prefekt a přejel po hádkovi prstem. Ten se celý jakoby zavlnil, vzápětí se rozvlnil celý kámen a před vyjevenými prváky se otevřel vchod do zmijozelské koleje. 

Harry se zvědavě rozhlížel okolo. Nebylo to tak zlé, jak se bál. V místnosti převládala zelená a stříbrná, zdi byly natřené sytě zelenou, jako listí v létě, s rozvněnými stříbrnými vzory, kterými se proplétaly stylizované květina a elegantní linie. Strop byl ze světle šedého kamene a vytvářel příjemné doplnění stříbrných vzorů. Všude stály křesílka a gauče z tmavého dřeva potažené stejně tmavým plátnem, ideální na studijní sedánky, doplněné nízkými stolky. V protější stěně byl kamenný krb, ve kterém praskal oheň a plnil místnost příjemným teplem. 

"Toto je ode dneška váš nový domov. Stali jste se součástí proslulé zmijozelské koleje - buďte na to hrdí. Ložnice děvčat jsou napravo, chlapců nalevo; zavazadla vás očekávají na pokojích. Ještě k vám promluví ředitel koleje." 

Jako by to byla divadelní narážka, zeď se znovu odsunula a do místnosti vstoupil s kamenným pohledem Severus Snape. Přeměřil si své hady chladným pohledem, na Harrym se očima pozdržel o vteřinu déle. 

"Vítejte ve Zmijozelu. Jako od členů nejprestižnější bradavické koleje od vás očekávám, že se budete chovat přiměřeně očekáváním. Netoleruji nedochvilnost, lenost a bezostyšné porušování pravidel. Nebudu snášet fňukání a stupidní dotazy. Zmijozelové jsou silní, mazaní a dokážou každou situaci obrátit ve svůj prospěch. Dobře si to zapamatujte!   
Večerka je o desáté, budíček v sedm. Koho přistihnu v noci mimo kolej, tomu já osobně udělím školní trest! Na nástěnce se zítra objeví rozpis vašich hodin a hodiny vyhrazené pro samostatné studium. Očekávám od vás nejlepší výsledky, jakých jste schopni! Pokud budete mít nějaký problém, obraťte se na prefekty nebo primuse.   
Odteď jsme jedna rodina. Ostatní koleje se vás budou bát a nebudou vám věřit - to je cena za to, že patříte do Zmijozelu. Musíte se semknout a držet pohromadě. Být členem Zmijozelu je čest a vy jste si tu čest zasloužili!   
Teď běžte spát!" 

Studenti se rozešli do svých ložnic. Když konečně každý našel svou postel, byli už příliš unavení na něco víc, než je převléknout se do pyžam a padnout do postelí. Harrymu se krátce vybavil Snapův nečitelný pohled, ale usnul dřív, než o tom mohl přemýšlet. Jestli se mu něco zdálo, tak si to nepamatoval.


	5. 5. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dlouho moje povídka hibernovala, ale konečně se probouzí ze zimního spánku. Nic tak nepovzbudí, jako když dostanete z obtížné zkoušky výbornou ;) Užijte si novou kapitolu.

Severus se rozhodně netěšil na učitelskou poradu. Brumbál ji svolával každoročně, hned po skončení slavnosti, ale dnes vypadal obzvlášť vykolejeně. A s ním polovina učitelského sboru. Severus se pro sebe ušklíbl. Všichni očekávali, že se Potter dostane do Nebelvíru - chodili tam jeho rodiče, bylo tradicí, že děti byly obvykle zařazeny do stejné fakulty. Samozřejmě existovaly vyjímky, například když někdo prokázal talent vymykající se kolejní příslušnosti. 

A Potter očividně takovou vyjímkou byl. Skončil v jeho koleji. JEHO koleji, Merline proč? Severus to rozebíral ze všech možných i nemožných stran a na nic nepřišel. 

Buď se musel Moudrý klobouk splést (což bylo nepravděpodobné, ale Klobouk s nimi odmítl po skončení rozřazování mluvit, i když mu Minerva vyhrožovala podpálením), nebo byl tohle nějaký neuvěřitelný výsměch Osudu, s cílem dohnat Severuse Snapa k šílenství. 

Profesor si to rázoval k ředitelně a přišel mu na mysl Potterův výraz, když si sedal ke stolu. Jako by se ho bál - v to taky Severus z plného srdce doufal, nebyl tady přece pro legraci. Očekával, že jako syn Jamese Pottera se kluk okamžitě začne naparovat a na všechno kolem si stěžovat. Nesnesitelný malý spratek, co si myslí, že je důležitější a lepší než všichni ostatní. Ale to, jak se na něj podíval, když si sedal ke stolu, svědčilo spíš o strachu než o pýše. Co to ten fracek hrál za hru? Chtěl soucit? Nebo v tom bylo něco jiného? 

Severus byl tak zabraný v myšlenkách, že málem minul odbočku k ředitelně. Vnitřně si vynadal a se zavlátím pláště změnil směr. Na gryfa střežícího vchod do ředitelny zavrčel heslo (Citronová cukrátka - to si ředitel nedokázal vymyslet něco lepšího?) a nechal se vynést po točitém schodišti ke dveřím. Když vstoupil do místnosti, veškerá konverzace ustala a nastalo málem stejné ticho jako při Potterově zařazování. 

"Á, Severusi, konečně. Čekáme jen na tebe," pokynul mu Brumbál, aby se usadil. Severus zamířil na své obvyklé místo v rohu místnosti, kde byl nejméně na očích a měl o všem přehled. Byl si však vědom toho, že dnes pozornosti neunikne. 

"Byl to překvapivý večer, milí kolegové," začal ředitel svůj proslov, "myslím, že všichni znáte důvod, proč jsem svolal tuto poradu tak brzy." Severus jen otočil oči ke stropu. "Myslím, že nikdo neočekával, že Moudrý klobouk zařadí Harryho do Zmijozelu. Bohužel s námi odmítá mluvit, takže se můžeme jen dohadovat, co ho k tomu vedlo." 

"Albusi, neměli bychom udělit Harrymu vyjímku a přeřadit ho do jiné koleje?" ozvala se Minerva McGonagallová. "Nemyslím, že Zmijozel je pro Harryho ta pravá fakulta a-" 

"A takhle dlužíš Filiusovi deset galeonů," ozval se Severus ze svého kouta. Maličký kouzelník s úsměvem přikývl. Před nedávnem se totiž s Minervou vsadil, že Harry Potter neskončí v Nebelvíru. Myslel, že nemá naději na výhru, ale i přesto sázku uzavřel. Minerva totiž celé prázdniny nedělala nic jiného, než že básnila o tom, jak mladý Potter určitě skončí ve stejné fakultě jako jeho rodiče. Severusovi to šlo upřímně na nervy. Když teď pozoroval zkříslou Minervu, cítil až škodolibé zadostiučinění. Pomyšlení na neočekávaného člena koleje mu najednou už nezpůsobovalo vyrážku - pořád se ale šklebil, jako by kousl do citronu. 

"Albusi, nemůžeme nechat Harryho ve Zmijozelu, to snad víš! Kdoví, kolik mladých Smrtijedů tam teď je!" 

"Vyprosil bych si, abyste mi urážela kolej, Minervo!" štěkl Snape a z očí mu přímo sršely blesky. 

"Notak, klid," snažil se je usměrnit Albus. 

"Možná bychom mohli Harryho přeřadit do mé koleje," ozvala se profesorka Sproutová. 

"Harry Potter v Mrzimoru? To nemyslíte vážně," ušklíbl se Severus. 

"Všichni se uklidněte! Harry zůstane tam, kam ho zařadil Moudrý klobouk!" překřikl hádku konečně Brumbál. Snape se na něj zamračil, v duchu však s ředitelem souhlasil. Klobouk zařadil Pottera do Zmijozelu, tak ať si tam pěkně zůstane. Aspoň ho bude mít na očích. 

"Oni ho tam zabijí," šeptla Minerva a v očích se jí zaleskly slzy. Severus jen protočil oči. 

"Pro tvůj duševní klid, uvalil jsem na Pottera sledovací zaklínadlo hned jak si sednul ke stolu. Upozorní mě, když se něco bude dít." Svým hadům věřil. Ale to, že byla Zlatá ostuda zařazena do Zmijozelu, by mohlo být... choulostivé. Zmijozel se vyžíval v machinacích a tajně uzavřených dohodách. Nejvíce záleželo na tom, jak si kdo stál v kolejním žebříčku. A některé děti pocházely z rodin, které byly známé svými sympatiemi k Pánovi zla. Dřív nebo později se to o Potterovi roznese a mohl by z toho být problém. Naneštěstí tu bylo příliš mnoho "pokud" a "když", aby mohl cokoliv dopředu podniknout... ale, pro Merlina, dělal snad několik let špiona v táboře nejnebezpečnějšího černokněžníka všech dob - vážně si všichni mysleli, že by byl tak neschopný? 

"Jestliže Klobouk zařadil Harryho do Zmijozelu, jistě k tomu měl svůj důvod," pokračoval Albus. "Severusovi absolutně důvěřuji a pokud bych měl někomu svěřit Harryho bezpečí, byl by to on!" Profesor lektvarů se skoro usmál, ale včas se vzpamatoval a na poslední chvíli zamaskoval úsměv zakašláním. I tak si ale všimnul, že po něm Brumbál střelil pobaveným, vědoucím pohledem. Minerva vypadala vyloženě nesouhlasně, ale když na ni ředitel upřel zrak, jen přešlápla a sklopila hlavu. 

"Pojďme dál - na místě profesora Obrany proti černé magii vítám Quirina Quirella, novou posilu našeho sboru. Věřím, že bude své povinnosti zastávat s péčí a pýchou. Školní výbor letos schválil podporu..." Severus vypnul svou pozornost, školní dotace ho příliš nezajímaly. (Stejně to bylo každý rok stejné - řeknete jim, kolok by něco stálo a všichni ti pitomci se jednomyslně shodnou, že když něco slouží už sto let, ještě to nějaký ten rok vydrží.) Přemýšlel o Potterovi. Bude muset na toho spratka uvalit permanentní sledovací kouzlo a být neustále ve střehu. Další práce navíc. 

"...děkuji a přeji vám všem dobrou noc! Severusi, mohl bych si s tebou promluvit v soukromí?" Oba kouzelníci počkali, až se místnost vyprázdní, Minerva na Mistra Lektvarů vrhla poslední mrazivý pohled a zavřela za sebou dveře. 

"Nebudu předstírat, že mě dnešní rozřazování nepřekvapilo," poznamenal Brumbál, jen co v ředitelně osaměli. "Musím přiznat, že jsem také očekával, že Harry skončí v Nebelvíru." 

"Očividně si uvědomil, co je pro něj nejlepší... i když nemůžu tvrdit, že z toho skáču radostí," ušklíbl se Severus. 

"Samozřejmě... Severusi, dáš na něj pozor, že?" Brumbál zněl naléhavě. 

"Je synem svého otce, nepřijme mou pomoc."

"Daleko víc se podobá Lily. Prosím, jestli ne kvůli Harrymu, tak aspoň kvůli ní!" 

Snape si zhluboka povzdechl. "Zavázal jsem se chránit své studenty a to dodržím... To je vše, co k tomu řeknu!" 

"I tak, děkuji." Starý muž na chvíli zavřel oči. Když je znovu otevřel, zářilo z nich nové odhodlání. "Tedy, bude to jistě velmi zajímavý rok!" 

To bude, pomyslel si Severus chmurně. 

***

 

Snídaně nebyla pokojnou záležitostí, alespoň co se Harryho týkalo. Od chvíle, kdy se vzbudil (přesněji řečeno, co ho vzbudil Goyle tím, že ho jednoduše vyklopil i s peřinou na zem, zatímco Draco stál nad ním, šklebil se jako maniak a doporučil mu, aby si zítra nařídil budík), nepřestával kolem sebe slyšet šuškání. Studenti se po něm ohlíželi, stoupali si na špičky a s vyvalenýma očima si ho prohlíželi. Harry si přál, aby to nedělali - i bez vší té pozornosti měl dost co dělat, aby se zorientoval ve spleti chodeb a našel správnou cestu do Velké síně. 

Když se všichni konečně usadili, na stole už byla vyskládaná bohatá snídaně. Vajíčka, klobásky, smažená slanina, kaše, koláčky ani dýňová šťáva ale neotupily neustálé zvědavé pohledy ze všech stran. 

"Ignoruj je. Je to jen banda tupců," ušklíbl se Draco přezíravě. 

"Já vím, ale nemůžu si pomoct. Civí na mě úplně všichni!" Harry zíral do svého talíře, už značně unavený, že se stal středem pozornosti. 

Severus při jídle nespouštěl oči ze zmijozelského stolu. Snídaně v první den byla vždy zatěžkávací zkouškou pro jeho nervy, všechny stoly hlučely, jako by se ho snažily záměrně ohlušit. Když viděl, jak Potter hltá svou snídani, měl co dělat, aby se zhnuseně neušklíbl. Očividně ten kluk nezvládá ani základy slušného stolování. Naštěstí to Zabini na druhé straně stolu zřejmě zaznamenal taky a když sebou Potter trhnul (Blaise ho očividně pod stolem kopl do holeně), měl Severus co dělat, aby mu hned na místě neudělil body. 

Místo toho dopil svou kávu, sebral rozvrhy pro první ročníky a opustil učitelský stůl. Cestou zachytil útržky mnoha rozhovorů, většina z nich nestála za povšimnutí - a ze všech stran slyšel, jak studenti žvaní o Potterovi. "Viděli jste jeho jizvu?" "Myslíte, že ví, jak vypadá Ty-víš-kdo?" "Nemůžu uvěřit, že je ve Zmijozelu!" 

Dobře, tomu nemohl uvěřit ani Severus. 

Než došel ke zmijozelskému stolu, vařila se v něm krev vzteky a nejradši by někoho proklel. Skutečné emoce ale pečlivě skrýval za nehybnou maskou. Spratek je tu ani ne dvanáct hodin a už má pozornost celé školy - určitě si ji náležitě užívá! Severus rozdával rozvrhy vlevo vpravo a pomalu se blížil k prvákům. Pottera si nechal na konec. Praštil před něj s pergamenem, až všichni okolo nadskočili (to ho alespoň trochu povzbudilo). A ten spratek ho ani neuznal za vhodné, aby se na něj podíval! Měl by mu na místě odebrat padesát bodů, ale rozhodně nebude brát body vlastní koleji. 

Otočil se na patě a rázoval si to z Velké síně pryč. Musí se připravit na svou první hodinu - třetí ročník Mrzimoru a Havraspáru, och, jaká slast. Přinejmenším alespoň nehrozí okamžité roztavení všech kotlíků.


	6. 6. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vážně se omlouvám, že jsem vás nechala tak dlouho na suchu, ale, jak se tak občas stává, navštívil mě strýček blok a nějak se mu u mě zalíbilo. Naštěstí už si (snad) balí kufry a stěhuje se! :D Dnes je kapitolka o trošku kratší, příště si to vynahradíme! 
> 
> První hodina je vždycky těžká, ale Harry se navíc dozví víc informací o své rodině, než kolik jich zjistil za celý svůj život... 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Za krátký čas přibude i nová kapitola Nápoje... a uvažuju, že rozběhnu i něco nového! I když si tím zřejmě jen kopu hluboký hrob. Velmi hluboký! ;)

V Bradavicích bylo stočtyřicetdva schodišť - některá široká a pohodlná, jiná naopak úzká a rozviklaná. Některá vedla v pátek jinam než jindy, u jiných jste zase museli překročit určitý schod, jinak se vám do něj propadla noha a zůstali jste trčet uprostřed schodiště, dokud vás někdo nevytáhl. A všechno v Bradavicích se přesouvalo, měnilo a stěhovalo. Některé dveře se neotevřely, dokud jste je o to slušně nepožádali, jiné zase vůbec nebyly dveře, ale pevné zdi, které to jen předstíraly. Lidé na obrazech se navzájem navštěvovali, brnění salutovala (když se to stalo poprvé, Harry málem dostal infarkt) a někdy se zdálo, že i chodby vedou jinam, než člověk zrovna potřeboval. Proto nebyl žádný div, že Harry málem přišel na svou první hodinu pozdě. 

Když se vřítil do třídy, udýchaný, vlasy rozježené ještě víc než obvykle, maličký profesor Kratiknot zrovna předčítal ze seznamu žáků. Při pohledu na funícího Harryho vypískl a málem spadl z hromady knih, které měl naskládané na židli před katedrou, bezpochyby proto, aby přes ni viděl. 

"Pane Pottere, co se stalo, proč jste tak udýchaný?" 

"Omlouvám se, pane... Zabloudil jsem..." lapal Harry mezi slovy po dechu. 

"To nic, chlapče, vydýchejte se a sedněte si... Takže, kde jsem to byli - kde je Morren Franko?"

Harry se svezl do lavice vedle Blaise Zabiniho, který si ho sice měřil znechuceným pohledem, ale neprotestoval. Draco o dvě lavice vepředu na něj přes hlavy svých goril kývnul. Harry kývnul zpět a snažil se rozmasírovat píchání pod žebry. 

Když Kratiknot přečetl všechny studenty, zamával hůlkou a před každým se objevilo bílé peříčko. 

"Jedním z nejzákladnějších kouzel je levitace, neboli schopnost přimět předměty létat. Důležitý je jak správný pohyb hůlky, tak i bezchybně vyslovená kouzelná slova. Sebemenší přeřeknutí může mít katastrofické následky - vždycky si vzpomeňte na kouzelníka Baruffia, který vyslovil s místo f a v přístím okamžiku ležel na podlaze a na prsou mu stál buvol.  
Vezměte si všichni své hůlky a prozatím beze slov s ní mávněte ve vzduchu tak, abyste vytvořili spirálu. Zápěstí lehké, prsty svírají jen konec hůlky... Ne! Ne, ne, ne, pane Crabbe, to je vaše hůlka, nikoliv famfrpálová odrážečka! Přestaňte se s ní tak rozhánět. Pane Finegane, nestrkejte tak do svého pera, může se vznítit. Krásnou spirálu, pane Weasley, nikoliv osmičky..." 

Harry se snažil o spirálu, i když si pořád připadal poněkud směšně. Jako když si malý kluk hraje na to, že je čaroděj. Když zamává hůlkou a pronese podivná slova, stane se něco magického? 

"A k tomu zaklínadlo - Wingardium leviosa. Zkuste to!" 

Někde vpravo vzadu slyšel Harry tu holku Grangerovou, jak poučuje nějakého nešťastníka: "... je to Levi-o-sa, ne Leviosááá!" a potají se ušklíbl. Ta holka prostě nevěděla, kdy přestat. Jemu by se ale nějaké poučení docela hodilo - stále měl pocit, že drží v ruce klacík a ne hůlku. 

"Proboha, Pottere, to sis nikdy neprocvičoval ani nejzákladnější kouzla?" Zabiniho uštěpačný hlas způsobil, že si Harry připadal ještě neschopněji než předtím. Chlapec jednou rukou udržoval hůlkou v vzduchu peříčko a znechuceně se díval na Chlapce-který-přežil. Harry se styděl, ale zároveň ho zachvátil vztek. Co si Zabini myslí? Že je nějaký David Copperfeield?

"Ne, neprocvičoval, Zabini! To, že jsem čaroděj, jsem se dozvěděl týde před začátkem školního roku, měl jsem sotva čas si koupit učebnice! A není náhodou zakázané kouzlit mimo školu?" 

Poté, co se Hagrid doslova proboural do barabizny na ostrově, kde se Dursleyovi skrývali před záplavou dopisů se smaragdově zeleným inkoustem, které naplnily celý obývák v Zobí ulici, vzal Harryho do Příčné ulice, aby tam nakoupil vše, co pro školní rok potřeboval. Když se vrátil do Kvikálkova, obtěžkaný taškami a balíčky, Dursleyovi už byli doma (Harrymu vrtalo hlavou, jak se dostali na pevninu, když veslicí odjel on s Hagridem a po chvíli dumání došel k závěru, že si přivolali pobřežní hlídku). Dursleyovi s ním nepromluvili ani slovo, vůbec si ho nevšímali, což mu na jednu stranu vyhovovalo, ale na druhou si pak připadal úplně neviditelný. Přinejmenším využil volný čas k tomu, aby si prolistoval všechny učebnice - Dursleyovi se po něm neodvažovali chtít žádnou práci, zřejmě ze strachu, aby je všechny neproměnil na netopýry. Dudley si neustále ohmatával ocásek, který mu přičaroval Hagrid, jako by doufal, že zmizí, zatímco Harry dusil smích do dlaní. 

Ovšem nikdo od něj nemohl čekat, že otevře učebnici a hned bude umět čarovat, ne? 

Zabini vypadal celkem zaraženě. "Nikdy sis kouzla neprocvičoval? Dozvěděl ses, že jsi čaroděj? Copak tě příbuzní neučili čarovat?" 

"Příbuzní mě měli učit čarovat?" 

"Když ti tu noc, kdy jsi "přežil" (tady Zabini udělal prsty ve vzduchu uvozovky, jako by to myslel ironicky) umřeli rodiče, poslal tě Brumbál k příbuzným, ne? První kouzla děti obvykle učí rodiče, případně opatrovníci - lehká kouzla, zvednout hračku, zhasnout světlo, otevřít dveře... To tě příbuzní neučili?" 

"Těžko mě to mohli učit, jsou mudlové." Harrymu z toho bylo trochu těžko okolo žaludku. Tyhle děti se odmalička učily, jak zvednout hračku pomocí magie a on ve stejnou dobu umýval nádobí a pracoval na zahradě. Nebylo divu, že mu dělalo potíže zvednout jedno peříčko. 

"Mudlové?" Zdálo se, že Zabini je tím odhalením šokovaný. "Brumbál tě poslal žít k mudlům?" 

"Jak víš, že mě k nim poslal Brumbál?" zeptal se Harry. Od Hagrida věděl, že ho poslali k jediným příbuzným, které měl - smůla byla, že to museli být zrovna Dursleyovi. Ale že to přikázal zrovna Brumbál, ředitel školy a podle Hagridových slov nejmocnější kouzelník na světě, to nevěděl. Proč Harryho poslal zrovna k nim? Nevěděl, co jsou zač? 

"Od rodičů. Otec říkal, že když Pán zla padl, vydal Brumbál prohlášení, že jsi přežil a že tě poslal k příbuzným, kteří ti zaručí krevní ochranu. O tom, že to jsou mudlové, se už jaksi nezmínil. Není divu, že seš tak neschopnej!" 

Harry poslední urážku příliš nevnímal. "Co je krevní ochrana?" 

"Když se kouzelníkům narodí dítě, vznikne mezi matkou a potomkem silné magické pouto, které trvá až do 17. narozenin dítěte. Magické pouto dítě chrání, nedovolí nikomu, aby mu ublížil, kontroluje jeho náhodnou magii, jeho rodiče ho díky němu můžou najít a tak. Jakmile dosáhneš plnoletosti, magická ochrana zmizí. Tohle pouto se dá vyvolat i magicky, většinou mezi nejbližšími příbuznými, třeba když dítě osiří. Tahle ochrana ale nikdy nebude tak silná jako přirozené pouto." 

Harrymu z toho všeho dunělo v hlavě. Byl chráněný nějakým magickým poutem krevní ochrany? Zabini říkal, že vzniká mezi matkou a dítětem. Proto přežil Voldemortův útok? Proto byl Chlapcem, který přežil? Ale proč pouto neochránilo i jeho rodiče? 

"Proto tě asi Brumbál poslal žít k příbuzným. Pouto se většinou tvoří v přímé linii, u co nejbližšího příbuzného. Žil jsi u strýce, ne?" 

"Jo, no, u sestry mé mámy, tety Petunie. Nenáviděla mě." 

Jakmile byla jednou stavidla otevřená, Harry se už nedokázal zastavit. "Tvrdila, že nejsem normální, že jsem se neměl nikdy narodit. Vůbec jsem netušil, že existuje nějaký svět magie nebo kouzla. Když mi přišel první dopis z Bradavic, strýc Vernon ho spálil v krbu. Hagrid mě od nich musel doslova unést, abych mohl odjet do školy. Školní učebnice a další věci jsem si kupoval týden před odjezdem. Tak se nediv, Zabini, že neumím kouzlit. Taky bys neuměl, s takovými příbuznými!" 

Blaise chvíli mlčel, zatímco Harry divoce mrkal a snažil se zahnat slzy. 

"Proboha, Pottere, jak to vůbec držíš tu hůlku? Není divu, že ti to vůbec nejde!" Zabini popadl Harryho zápěstí a zmanipuloval mu prsty okolo hůlky do přijatelné polohy. "A teď to zkus znovu. Miř na to pírko, nerad bych vzplanul, kdybych se ti náhodou dostal do rány!" 

Harry upřel na pírko zamračený pohled a pevněji stisknul hůlku. "Wingardium leviosa." Peříčko se zachvělo, lehce se popovzneslo asi půl stopy nad lavici a zase se sneslo zpět. 

"Že bys nebyl zas takový moula, jak vypadáš?" ušklíbl se koutkem pusy Zabini a začal se okázale věnovat vlastnímu peru. Harry chvíli překvapeně zíral na svou hůlku. Povedlo se mu to! Opravdu čaroval! Pocítil v sobě příval užaslé pýchy. Je kouzelník. 

"Díky," obrátil se na Zabiniho, který ho naprosto ignoroval. Aspoň na chvíli. 

"Hlavně koukej začít makat, Pottere! Víš, že profesor Snape nesnáší flákače!" Harry přikývl a pevně se rozhodl, že odteď se bude snažit ze všech sil. Dokáže všem, kdo o něm pochybovali, že se mýlili. Naučí se tolik kouzel, kolik bude moci a stane se opravdovým čarodějem. 

Najednou se ozvalo hlasité pšouknutí a od lavic nebelvírských se vyvalil oblak černočerného dýmu. Všichni sobou škubli a profesor Kratiknot se leknutím svalil ze své hromádky knih a zmizel za katedrou, odkud mu vykukovaly jen malé nožky třepetající se ve vzduchu. Když se dým rozptýlil, uviděli viníka - Seamus Finnigan byl očividně příliš horlivý a v zápalu nadšení se mu podařilo své pero podpálit. Vypadal jako mouřenín, tvář měl očazenou, oči vykulené a z vlasů mu stoupal dým. "Asi budu potřebovat nové pero, pane profesore," zamumlal, pořád ještě trochu mimo. 

Celá třída vyprskla. Ron se při pohledu na přičmoudlého Seamuse tak rozchechtal, že se málem zklátil na zem. Harry si všiml, že Blaise vedle něj jen zakoulel očima, ale i jemu ustřelovaly koutky nahoru. Dokonce i Seamus se nakonec uchechtl. 

Harry se smál a poprvé ho napadlo, že tohle bude skvělý rok.


	7. 7. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poslušně hlásím, že jsem zpět! Jelikož se mi Nápoj lásky nějak zasekl uprostřed předposlední kapitoly (a nejde mi to a nejde!), přináším Vám aspoň novou kapitolu Tam, kam patřím. Užívejte a trpělivost! :D 
> 
> Harry zjišťuje, že stát se kouzelníkem je pěkná makačka a navíc odhalí velmi překvapivou informaci z nečekaného zdroje...

Harry rychle zjistil, že stát se kouzelníkem znamenalo pěknou dřinu. Naučit se kouzlit znamenalo víc, než jen mávnout hůlkou a pronést několik podivně znějících slov. Každý večer měli zmijozelští studijní sezení, na kterých se snažili vtlouct si do hlavy poučky z učebnic, nebo prakticky zkoušeli jednotlivá zaklínadla. V koleji bylo jen pár studentů z napůl mudlovských rodin a ti rychle zjistili, že je výhodné požádat o pomoc své spolužáky z kouzelnických rodin. Ti se už od dětství cvičili v lehčích kouzlech, takže byli přece jen o něco napřed, ale i oni museli pilně studovat, jak probírali v hodinách čím dál těžší a těžší kouzla. 

Kouzelné formule rozhodně nebyl jediný předmět. Každou středu večer byla hodina astronomie, ve které zkoumali svými dalekohledy noční oblohu a učili se názvy jednotlivých hvězd a planet. Třikrát týdně chodili do skleníků vzadu za hradem a pod vedením profesorky Sproutové, malé baculaté čarodějky, studovali bylinkářství, učili se, jak zacházet se všemi těmi podivnými rostlinami a houbami a dozvídali se, k čemu se používají. 

Rozhodně nejnudnější ze všech předmětů byly Dějiny čar a kouzel, jediný předmět, na který měli ducha. Profesor Binns byl už opravdu prastarý - jednou usnul před krbem ve sborovně a když příštího dne vstal a šel učit, své tělo tam nechal. Bohužel byl také jedním z těch učitelů, kteří i z nejzajímavějšího předmětu dokážou udělat smrtelnou nudu (v tomto případě doslova!). Profesor Binns jednotvárně mumlal suchým, uspávacím hlasem a žáci si malátně zapisovali jména a data - ovšem Emerich Zlý a Ulrich Podivný se jim pořád pletli dohromady. 

To profesorka McGonagallová, která je učila Přeměňování, byla úplně jiná. Harry si v duchu říkal, že by nebylo dobré dostat se s ní do sporu. Nosila tmavě zelený tvídový plášť, vlasy si vyčesávala do drdolu na temeni hlavy a na poněkud špičatém nose jí balancovaly malé brejličky se zlatou obrubou. Byla přísná a chytrá a jen co se na její první hodině posadili, řekla jim svoje. 

"Přeměňování je jedna z nejsložitějších a nejnebezpečnějších odvětví magie," prohlásila. "Každý, kdo by si chtěl nějak zahrávat, půjde a už se nevrátí! Berte to jako první a poslední varování!" Nato proměnila svůj psací stůl v prase a to zase zpátky v psací stůl. Na všechny to udělalo ohromný dojem, ale vzápětí se dozvěděli, že uplyne ještě dlouhá doba, než budou moci měnit předměty ve zvířata. Poté, co si všichni zapsali spoustu složitých pokynů a pravidel, kdy se smí a kdy nesmí přeměňovat ("Žádné kouzlo není trvalé, časem vyprchává," prohlásila profesorka McGonagallová, "představte si, že byste proměnili například talíř v koláč a ten pak někdo snědl!"), dostal každý zápalku a pokoušel se ji přeměnit na jehlu. Na konci hodiny jediná Hermiona Grangerová dokázala svou zápalku aspoň trochu změnit - profesorka všem ukázala, jak je teď stříbrná a špičatá a obdařila Hermionu jedním ze svých vzácných úsměvů. Harry viděl, jak se Draco o tři lavice před ním šklebí, jako by kousal do citronu. 

***

 

Pátek se stal pro Harryho významným dnem: konečně se mu totiž podařilo dostat se do Velké síně, aniž by cestou jedinkrát zabloudil. "Co dnes máme?" zeptal se Harry Zabiniho, zatímco si sypal cukr na ovesnou kaši. 

"Dvouhodinovku Lektvarů, pak Přeměňování a Formule," odvětil Blaise a sáhl po topince. "Přinejmenším si užijeme zábavu - Snape Nebelvír nesnáší! Už se těším na to divadlo!" 

Harry se ohlédl k nebelvírskému stolu. Ron zamyšleně přežvykoval své fazole a Grangerová byla ponořená do nějaké tlusté bichle - zřejmě hodlala pročíst všechny knihy ve školní knihovně slovo od slova. Harry sledoval zrzavou čupřinu a trochu ho při tom píchlo u srdce. Od toho šoku při Zařazování s Ronem nemluvil. Mrzelo ho to, protože Ron byl milý a zábavný, ve vlaku si užili spoustu zábavy, i při tom hloupém kouzlu, o které se pokoušeli. Možná by mohl na Rona počkat, až skončí Lektvary. Říct mu, že ho pořád pokládá za kamaráda, jiná kolej na tom nic nezměnila. Harry spokojeně kývnul hlavou. Ano, to udělá! 

V tu chvíli dorazila pošta. Teď už si na to Harry zvyknul, ale první den ho dost vylekalo, když se ve Velké síni zčistajasna objevila snad stovka sov a všechny kroužily nad stoly, než našly své právoplatné majitele a shodily jim do klína balíčky a obálky. Hedvika až dosud nepřinesla Harrymu nic. Pochyboval, že by se mu Dursleyovi vůbec obtěžovali psát, natož aby posílali dopis po sově. Proto ho nemálo překvapilo, když se sovice sněžná snesla přímo před něj, porazila cukřenku (za což si vysloužila znechucený pohled od Blaise) a nastrčila před něj nožku s ruličkou pergamenu. Harry podal Hedvice kousek šunky a začetl se do dopisu. 

'Milý Harry! 

Vím, že máte v pátek odpoledne volno, tak co kdybys přišel a dal si se mnou šálek čaje? Rád bych slyšel všechno vo tvým prvním tejdnu ve škole. Pošli mi odpověď po Hedvice. 

Hagrid'

"Neříkej mi, že se kamarádíš s tím přerostlým troubou," zeptal se Draco čtoucí mu přes rameno, zatímco Harry odstrkoval Pansy, která se mu snažila nahlédnout od dopisu přes druhé rameno. 

"Jo, a co má být?" odsekl Harry rázněji, než měl v úmyslu. 

"Je to moula! Prý ho vyhodili pro neschopnost, ale protože je ředitel měkosrdcatý dobroděj, nechali ho tu dělat hajného. Bydlí v boudě u Zapovězeného lesa a tahá odtamtud nebezpečná zvířata, zkouší potají kouzlit a nakonec pod sebou podpálí postel! Divím se, že ještě nikomu nic neudělal!" 

"Myslím, že je to skvělý člověk," řekl Harry chladně. 

"Hm, zkus to zopakovat, až ti nějaký jeho mazlíčak ukousne prsty," ušklíbl se Draco. Harry se v duchu ptal, proč s tím klukem vůbec kamarádí - nekdy ho dokázal pořádně vytočit! 

"Pomohl mi dostat se od Dursleyových, takže je skvělý, i kdyby choval pod postelí mantichoru!" 

"To jsou ti tví příbuzní, u kterých jsi vyrostl?" zeptala se dívka s tmavými vlasy spletenými do copu, která seděla ob místo vedle něj. Harry přikývnul a popsal všem, jak strýc Vernon spálil první dopis, který mu přišel ze školy a jak chodily další a další...

"...celý obývák byl doslova zavalený dopisy, vyletovaly z krbu a létaly po celém pokoji. Strýc Vernon se rozhodl, že mě odvezou pryč, ale všude, kam jsme přijeli, čekaly další a další dopisy. Nakonec mě schovali na ostrůvek uprostřed moře a tam mě našel Hagrid. Vyrazil dveře boudy, kde jsme byli, odvezl mě odtamtud pryč a na rozloučenou přičaroval Dudlymu prasečí ocásek! Představte si velkého, tlustého kluka, kterému z kalhot čouhá růžový, zakroucený ocásek!" 

Všichni se váleli smíchy. "Dobrá, uznávám, ta představa má své kouzlo," utíral si Draco slzy smíchu. "Že mi zjistíš, co to bylo za kouzlo? Moc rád bych ho použil na svoji sestřenici," prosil Blaise a tlemil se jako magor. 

Harry si od stále se pochechtávajícího Draca vypůjčil brk, nadrápal na zadní stranu lístku 'Dobrá, tak nashle odpoledne' a poslal s ním Hedviku zase pryč. 

Zmijozelští zamířili v houfu do sklepení, kde se odehrávaly hodiny lektvarů. Nebelvírští už stepovali před učebnou, semknutí do sedné masy, očividně nervózní a vrhající po Zmijozelských nepřátelské pohledy. Harry zahlédl Rona, jak přešlapuje vedle Nevilla Longbottoma, toho chlapce, kterému při Rozřazování utekla žába. Snažil se zachytit Ronův pohled, ale ten se odvrátil. 

Dveře do učebny se otevřely a profesor Snape přísným pohledem nahnal všechny dovnitř. Oči měl stejně černé jako Hagrid, ale nebylo v nich vůbec nic z obrovy laskavosti. Byly studené a prázdné - když jste do nich hleděli, museli jste myslet na temné tunely. 

Harry rychle zapadl do nejvzdálenější lavice, aby nebyl na očích. 

"Vaším úkolem zde je zvládnout náročnou vědu a přesné umění přípravy lektvarů," začal Snape, procházeje při výkladu po třídě. Ani nemusel zvyšovat hlas, spíš jen šeptal, ale v celé třídě bylo okamžitě naprosté ticho. " Jelikož je to odvětví, které se obejde bez toho směšného mávání hůlkou a přihlouplých zaříkadel, neočekávám, že by mnozí z vás porozuměli kráse a síle jednoho z nejmocnějších odvětví magie. Ovšem těch několik... vyvolených," zavadil pohledem o Draca, který se pyšně usmál, "kteří mají předpoklady... Ty mohu naučit, jak očarovat mysl a omámit smysly. Naučit jak stáčet slávu, připravit věhlas a dokonce i jak uložit a zachovat smrt." V celé učebně to vzrušeně zašumělo. 

Severus se skoro usmál. Nyní měl skutečně jejich naprostou pozornost - kvůli tomuhle se na první hodinu s prváky skoro těšil. Samozřejmě, tento pocit vezme za své s prvním roztaveným kotlíkem. "Pokud tedy nejste takové stádo tupohlavců, jaké musím obvykle učit," dokončil sarkasticky. Všiml si, že Hermiona Grangerová sedí na samém krajíčku židle, jako by mu chtěla za každou cenu dokázet, že ona tupohlavá není! 

"Pottere!" vyvolal ho náhle Snape. "Co získám, když přidám rozdrcený kořen asfodelu k výluhu z pelyňku?" 

"Eh..." Harry byl naprosto zaskočený. Samozřejmě si předem prošel učebnice na každý předmět, ale Snape přece nemohl očekávat, že si z Tisíce kouzelných bylin a hub zapamatuje úplně všechno? Navíc to na něj tak vybafl, že si Harry nebyl schopen vybavit ani první stránku knihy. Rozdrcený kořen čeho k výluhu z čeho? Zoufale se rozhlédl. Zabini vedle něho (Harry se po zkušenosti z hodiny Formulí rozhodl sedat si vedle něj) jen koulel očima a Hermiona Grangerová se přes uličku horlivě hlásila. 

"To nevím, pane," přiznal. Snape se jízlivě ušklíbl. 

"Ale ale, zjevně sláva není všechno, že? Tak to zkusíme znovu, pane Pottere - kde byste hledal, kdybych Vám řekl, abyste našel bezoár?" 

Hermiona vystřelila ruku tak vysoko, jak jen mohla, aniž by přitom vstala ze sedačky. Harryho se pomalu zmocňovalo zoufalství. Určitě už o bezoáru slyšel, momentálně si však nedokázal vybavit, co to vlastně je. 

"Nevím, pane," přiznal. 

"Pottere, jaký je rozdíl mezi šalamounkem a mordovníkem?" Profesorův hlas už zněl nebezpečně jako vrčení. Harry zoufale namáhal mozek, tohle už přece četl, různé názvy stejných bylin v různých zemích! 

"Ach, ehm... Je to stejná rostlina, jen se jí v různých zemích říká jinak. Oměj." Harry byl na sebe pyšný. 

"Pane pottere, to je učivo z první stránky knihy! Pokud si myslíte, že stačí pouze otevřít knihu, než přijdete na mou hodinu, tak se hluboce mýlíte! To jste tak líný, nebo tak neschopný?" 

Harry by se nejraději propadl hanbou. Slíbil si, že bude skvělým kouzelníkem a teď na Lektvarech takhle vybouchne! Zavrtal se pohledem do lavice, aby se nemusel dívat na profesora. Snape se od něj s pohrdáním odvrátil, ale ještě předtím vzteklým pohledem sepsul Hermionu, která hlasitě polkla a konečně spustila ruku. 

Když hodina skončila, stoupal Harry po schodech ze sklepení s hlavou překypující myšlenkami. Cítil se pod psa. Proč ho Snape tak nenávidí? 

"Můžeš si za to sám, Pottere! Neříkal Snape náhodou hned první večer, že nemá rád flákače?" posmíval se mu Draco, zatímco jeho gorily těžkopádně funěly do schodů. Harry po něm šlehl vzteklým pohledem. Ještě tebe trochu! 

"Nojo, to má někdo jednoduchý, když je učitelův mazánek, co?" připomněl skutečnost, že při vaření lektvaru proti vředům Snape zkritizoval všechny a všechno, kromě Malfoye, který mu zřejmě padl do oka. 

"Je to můj kmotr, ale to s tím nemá nic společného! Snape má pravdu, měl bys udělat něco víc než jen přečíst jednu stránku z učebnice!" 

Kruci, to Harry netušil. Když si představil, že by měl takového kmotra... To už radši strýce Vernona. 

Vyškrábali se po schodišti zpátky do Velké síně a Harry zamířil ven na školní pozemky. Hagrid bydlel v malém dřevěném domku na okraji Zapovězeného lesa. Harry prošel záhonem dýní, překročil zrezivělý samostříl a pár galoší a zabušil na velké, z několika tlustých prken stlučené dveře. 

Zevnitř se ozvalo divoké štěkání a rachot, jako by něco kovového padalo na zem. Pak uslyšel Hagrida, jak křičí: "Zpátky, Tesáku, zpátky!" Pootevřely se dveře a štěrbinou vykoukl zarostlý obličej. "Počkej chvilku, Harry. Tesáku, zpátky!" Pustil ho dovnitř a za obojek přitom s námahou držel obrovského psa, cvičeného na černou zvěř. 

V domku byla jen jedna místnost. Od stropu viseli bažanti a uzené šunky, v měděné konvici nad ohništěm vřela voda. "Sedni si, jako doma. Dáš si čaj?" zeptal se Hagrid a pustil Tesáka. Harry se uhnízdil u velkého dubového stolu (i když musel povyskočit, aby se dostal na sedátko židle) a Hagrid přinesl velký čajník a talíř griliášových hrudek. Tesák slastně slintal s hlavou opřenou o Harryho koleno. 

Harry vyprávěl Hagridovi o prvních vyučovacích hodinách a upřímně ho potěšilo, když nazval Snapa 'starým umaštěným mizerou'. "Nic si z toho nedělej! Vo Snapovi se tvrdí, že nemá rád vůbec nikoho. Povidá se, že učí jen kvůli řediteli Brumbálovi." 

"Učí kvůli Brumbálovi?" 

"Tak sem to aspoň slyšel. Při jeho nátuře by nebylo divu." 

Harry si zamyšleně pohrával s rohem nějakého novinového výstřižku, který se napůl schovával pod čajovou konvicí. Opatrně ji odsunul stranou - zanechala na papíře mokré kolečko, ale text článku se dal bez potíží přečíst. 

'POSLEDNÍ ZPRÁVY O VLOUPÁNÍ U GRINGOTTOVÝCH

Vyšetřovatelé se i nadále zabývají vloupáním u Gringottových, které se událo 31. července a je připisováno zlému neznámému černokněžníkovi. "Vůbec nechápu, jak se někdo mohl vloupat zrovna ke Gringottovým! Na jejich ochranná kouzla spoléhá mnoho kouzelníků a čarodějek, jestli už ani u nich nejsou naše peníze v bezpečí, tak nevím, co si počneme," uvedl jeden z klientů banky. 

Skřetové však dnes znovu zdůraznili, že neznámý lupič si nic neodnesl. Trezor, který prohledal, totiž jeho vlastník právě toho dne vyprázdnil. "Ale co tam bylo vám neřekneme, takže do toho nestrkejte nos, pokud víte, co je pro vás dobré," uvedl mluvčí skřet.'

31\. července... K vloupání ke Gringottovým došlo zrovna v den Harryho narozenin. Mohla to být náhoda, nebo...

"Hagride, ke Gringottovým se někdo vloupal v ten samý den, co jsme tam byli. Možná dokonce ve stejnou dobu." Hagrid zamručel něco neurčitého a zaujatě přerovnával griliášové hrudky na talíři. Harry měl pocit, že se mu obr záměrně nedívá do očí. Znovu se podíval na výstřižek. 

Trezor, který prohledal, totiž jeho vlastník právě ten den vyprázdnil. Hagrid toho dne vyprázdnil trezor 713, pokud se dá mluvit o vypráznění, když si odnesete malý, umolousaný balíček. Že by zloděj pásl právě po něm? Hagrid ho zřejmě odnesl právě včas. A co mohlo být tak cenného, že se pro to někdo vloupal do nestřeženější kouzelnické banky?


End file.
